EA, Clique, and Drama
by Cassie520
Summary: This is a story about the Elite Alphas and they have drama in their life. they might meet the Clique and the war will start.
1. Chapter 1

This is the clique with different, more fab, richer, girls that have drama everywhere in their life. It'll be a ton of fun. Review and make suggestions!

Candace ~ She is the Alpha of the hawtest girls in her Ginormous school. All the guys drool over this group of fabulous hawties. Candace is leading these girls to become true Alphas and become the best in the world. Fashion is like her sixth sense. She has always been able to pick out the best outfits that go together. Excels at many sports and grades are all 95% and above. Has been going out with the sportiest and hawtest guy in school, Grayson. When the new girl comes with a I'm so perfect attitude, Candace feels she's losing her grip but her group keeps her standing and her boyfriend is more supportive than ever. But even so will this new loser with a I'm all it attitude rattle Candice? (Nickname: Candy)

Leyla ~ Ah-mazingly hawt Best friend and BEST BETA ever to Candace. Candace counts on Linda to have Alpha behavior and lead everyone when Candy isn't there. Have freakishly good grades without having to lower down her hawtness for smartness. Great at sports and has been going out with the most romantic guy ever. When the new lameo comes to school it's already so obv. That she is a Wannabe with her superior attitude. Leyla has Candy's back but its hard when her boyfriend, Jake, is the new girl's Target!

Talia ~ Super fast, sporty and Hawt with ah-mazing hair she always checks with Leyla and Candy before making MAJOR decisions. Quiet but has so much to say. The only person known to be able to open her heart out fully is the one and only Jack Jones. They have been on and off but Talia's getting tired of it. Will she let go of Jack and open up to another guy?

Jewel~Strongest girl EVER. She has Good grades and is AHMAZING at sports. Often gets lost in conversation especially with guys but it doesn't matter, she's hawt enough to make a guy not notice a dogs peeing on him. She has her eye on super sporty Donavon. But the new girl is a total slut and willing to do anything to get her not properly manicured fingers onto any guy hawt and sporty enough for the most alpha clique in this school.

Clara~Has been having a long distance relationship with Cal. They're getting sick of staying too far from each other. What's going to happen to their relationship? When the new girl comes Clara can see that she's got her eyes on Jake. Clara's doing everything she can to stop that new mad machine and break her apart.

Grayson ~ Super Hawt and Super sporty boyfriend of Candy. He has high grades since he studies with Candy to make sure she gets better grades and more alone time. He's way out of the new girl's league but is that why she's clawing her way up the popularity chain and trying to knock out Candy? He has her back but Candace has to be more Alpha than ever if she wants to stay on top. If Candy does fall though…will he fall with her?

Jake~Romantic boyfriend of Leyla. He is hawt, sporty, and can make any girl laugh. He would do anything to make Leyla happy. His loyalty has been proven to Leyla countless times and Leyla trusts him with all her heart. Jake often gets jealous when certain guys get too close to her though, so when the new girl comes and makes a move on him, will he leave Leyla and all the jealousy he has to deal with for the new girl?

Acantha ~ New girl in the school. Of course she's not going to tell all the hawties in school that she got in because her mom works in the school. Any kid with a parent that works there gets in for free. She has her eyes on Grayson but even she knows he's out of her league but she needs a big jump to the top. Acantha is heading for Jake. With sluttier clothes to take over the fact that it's not designer, she trying to knock down every obstacle to get to the top. Will her actions really affect the Elite Alphas in this school?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Candy's POV

Candy woke up to the last day of vacation and her friends at her side. They had spent the whole summer together, partying, swimming, traveling, and going to amazing concerts. Today was the day she was going to go shopping with no pressure one last time and go on one last dinner-date with Grayson for the summer. She shakes Leyla awake. "What? I'm tired." Leyla moans.

"Leyla! Today's the last day of the summer dun you wanna go shopping?" says Candace. Leyla shoots upwards and stands up. "You're right. We need to get AH-MAZING first day of school clothes."

"Now that's the reaction I was looking for. EVERYONE WAKE UP TIME FOR SHOPPING!" Everyone immediately start to scream and flip through the clothes they brought for Candace to look over and to rate. "Get dressed, let Leyla rate you guys I'm gonna go look through my closet." Candace says as she picks up a remote on her computer desk and clicks a button that opened her wall that lead to a huge walk-in closet. Candy walks in and pushes a button that was labeled shopping day clothes. A couple lines of dresses, shirts, tank tops, pants, skirts, leggings, jackets, purses, makeup, cell phones, accessories, and a picture of Grayson slowly came out from one of doors of the long hallway. Candice walked in and stood as a flat escalator moved her toward the clothes. "Leyla! Come here!" Candy shouted after looking at her clothes for half a minute. " What?" Leyla said as she walked over. "I can't choose between this ah-dorable silver Chanel tube top with this pair of Chloe dark skinny jeans, this pair of silver Prada heels and this black alligator skin Hermes handbag. But I also like this Chloe purple ruffle tank top, specially made for me black Prada skinny jeans with these Miu Miu black heels with my black Prada handbag. What do you think I should wear?" Candy said as she picked up the clothes she was talking about and put it up against herself to see how she looked. "I like both. What about you combine them? Wear a Chanel purple ruffle tube top, Prada dark skinny jeans, the Miu Miu dark purple heels and that Hermes bad that you said. It would look great." Leyla said suggesting the tube top she was talking about. " Sure. That's good combining my clothes. So what are you wearing?" Candy says while walking into the dressing room. "I'm going to wear a hawt pink BCBG Halter top, black Chanel jeans and Prada boots." Leyla said as she stared at all of Candy's clothing. "I'd give it a 9.5. Go check what the others are wearing." Candy ordered.

After everyone was dressed they drove in Candy's Ferrari and drove to 5th avenue to shop. Once they got out all heads turned their way, the girls looked in awe at the Elite Alpha's flawless skin, face, and clothes. The guys looked at them, glad they chose that day to shop with their girlfriend on 5th avenue. The EA walked to Marc Jacobs and looked through the store. When they were done, they had all spent around $2000 buying some things. Then they went to Chanel where they found Jake and Grayson looking at the dresses. "What are you guys doing here?" Candy asks fast walking toward Grayson. "Dude I already told you that they were definitely gonna come shopping on last day of vacation!" Grayson whispers to Jake's ear. " We were here to buy you guys surprise gifts... but I guess that's ruined." Jake says just as Leyla gave him a peck on the cheek and Jake surprised her buy a full lip kiss. Grayson and Candy were hugging and Grayson held her as she asked him questions about the dresses they were looking at. The other girls looked around the store for their boyfriends. "By the way the other guys split up to other stores for the other gifts." Jake said after he and Leyla were done with their lip-lock. The rest of the girls looked down in embarrassment. "Ok, girls go find your boyfriends and crushes and I'll text you when I need us to meet up again." Candace said as she pulled out her phone as a signal that they need their phones on. The girls walked out as Candy and Leyla shopped in the other parts of the store discussing the dresses their boyfriends were looking at. After they walked out they walked into Dior and Candace saw the shop owner and she walks over and asks if there is anything new. "Actually, there is. But it's not for sale yet. But for you I'll let you buy it. It's the Dior extase mascara." Said the shop owner with a smile. "Thanks! Here." Candace said as she handed her American Express credit card. "Candace! Come look at this gorgeous dress Grayson picked for you!"

Clara's POV

It has been the best summer of her life, Candace and Leyla helped her succeed at being a better beta and eventually she was going to be closer to being a Alpha than ever, not only that but she also saw Cal a couple times. This was the only two months they had ever spent more than and hour together since Cal moved to a boarding school. She's hoping that she get's to see him one last time before she had to go back to school and watch her friends cuddle with their boyfriends except her. "Clara! Clara! I'm over here!" Clara heard a voice call. It was Cal! Clara ran over to Cal was running over to her, just like those cheesy parts in the movie where the guy and the girl run toward each other on the beach. Cal embraced Clara, knowing it was the last day they were spending together. Clara breathed in his sweet cologne smell as he breathed in her familiar perfume. Taylor was running at Jack, she had looked like she was bursting with things to say but no one can force her to say things unless Jack is there. Clara has always been the observant one about relationships, like Grayson was truly loyal and was falling in love with Candace and so was Candace. Jake was loyal to Leyla but everyone thinks they can get the second Alpha in school, but they can't they just want to act cool. Plus, Leyla met Jake just recently and guys are hitting on her hard, trying to make her fall for them and break up with Jake. That makes Jake furious and makes him jealous which annoys Leyla but they're just too perfect to let go without putting up a fight. They walked into Prada to find a girl with knock offs walking around obviously just looking. There's no way a girl like that can afford anything on 5th ave. Clara was dying to find Candace so they can talk about that girl's fashion don'ts but it was her time with Cal so she can't risk it. Talia and Jewel left with the other guys. She was going to enjoy the time she had left

Leyla's POV

Leyla was at Candace's house to get ready for their date. Grayson was taking candy to the best restaurant in New York. Jake was taking Leyla to one of the most romantic restaurants in New York City. "Leyla! Come here! We need to get the dresses Grayson and Jake bought, slip them on, put on make up and make sure we finish by the time their here!" Candace said rushing toward the piles of shopping bags, all separately designed for each of the Elite Alphas, Candace's had a crown, since her name meant the royal, beautiful swirls that spelled her name with Purple on the outside of the bag and the inside was hot pink. Leyla's was a beautiful flower with her name in a beautiful font and a baby pink background with a baby blue on the inside. Leyla took out her beautiful low-cut Blue dress; Candy takes out the beautiful strapless dark purple dress. These dresses weren't like gowns; they were short and showed some thigh. The two girls ran up to the make up room where there were five mirrors.

Candy's POV

Candace's mirror was the largest but it was her house. Each one was a different color. Candace's mirror frame was purple, her chair was hot pink and her table was white. Candace put on her make up and ran to her closet for the accessories. Grayson could come at any second! Candy took a black Prada bag, her special made Cartier diamond watch, her Tiffany Diamond earrings, and the beautiful diamond necklace Grayson got her. Just as both of the girls were ready the bell rang. Slowly descending from the stairs, the girls looked down to see Grayson and Jake. Grayson was holding a bouquet of rare flowers and Jake was holding a bouquet of roses with an 'I love you' note. Once Candy and Leyla separated to different cars so they can get to the restaurant Grayson flashed Candace a smile and opened the door for her to climb in.

The date is going to be amazing, it will be in the fourth chapter and so will the first day of school!

Author's note: Please review and please please please read on it'll get better!


	3. Chapter 3The night before school

Grayson's POV

Grayson was dying to tell Candy the good news and the beautiful diamond ring she got her. He opened the door for her to get in. He slid next to her and the next thing he knew they were cuddling. "Candy, I have to tell you something." Grayson said, pretending to be upset. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Candace says with a serious voice. Grayson made a 'gotcha' smile and said, "I got us into the best exclusive hotel in Paris for Winter Holiday!" Candace smiled "That's amazing! Paris…It'll be amazing" Just as she finished Grayson pulled out a navy blue box. Candace looked at it then him, using her eyes to ask if that was for her. Grayson nodded and pointed his chin at the box to signal that it was hers. Candace opened it to find a ring with a diamond just the perfect size, not to small he seemed cheap, and not so big that it'll weigh her down. Candy's parents had recently agreed for her to go with Grayson during the winter holiday to anywhere. Candy took the ring with happy written all over her. She gave Grayson a peck on the lips. Grayson smiled his gratitude.

Jake's POV

They were on the limo and for some reason Leyla was on the other side. This never happens. She was always right next to him and they were always snuggling. "Ley? You ok? Why are you all the way over there? Come here." Jake said in a soothing cautious voice. "Jake. What do you think the first day of school will be like? How come I feel like everything is going to be different?" Leyla said as she moved slowly toward Jake. "I'm sure everything is going to be fine as long as we are together and the other guys finally realize you are mine." Jake said with fire burning in his eyes as he remembered the disturbing memories of guys trying to get a date with any of the girls that was a part of the Elite Alphas.

Cal's POV

Cal was watching a movie in his basement with Clara when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" he said, not wanting to move from his comfy seat with Clara. "Hey Lovey Doveys!" Talia says bursting through the door. "Heyyy!" Clara screams preparing to get up and give Talia a hug but Cal pulls her back down and gives her puppy dog eyes signaling that he liked their position and didn't want her to move. Clara gave an understanding smile and hugged Talia while sitting. Jack followed Talia inside catching up with her and holding her in his arms. The four of them watched the movie while the girls dug their face into the guys shoulder when the movie got scary. I gonna go Candy and see what she's doing." Clara says grabbing her phone. "Hellooooooooo. Whats up Candyyy?" Clara screams into the phone. Everyone in the room puts their palms against their ears.

"Nothing. You know Jewel just called me and told me that she's went to some party at Donavon's house but we didn't get invited cuz he already hear we were going out with our boyfriends. So happy for her though." Candy says while flipping through the menu pages.

"That's so great. So any ideas what me, Talia, and the boys should do? We just finished a movie and we're totally bored." Clara says as Talia moves to a seat next to the phone so she can hear.

"Why don't you guys do something like go out for some fro-yo then take a walk to burn it off? Maybe you guys can just go take a walk. Either way is okay. I gotta go! Bye!" Candy hangs up. Carla and the others went out for some fro-yo and walked around the compound. They talked for a long time while walking.

Jewel's POV

"HEYYYY!!" Jewel screams at the top of her lungs as she walks into Donavon's party. She dives in for a hug just as a girl walks up behind Donavon and got hold of him before her. "Who are you?" Jewel says trying to disguise her disgust. This girl was wearing slutty knock offs. "I am Donavon's new best friend! Or maybe more." She says, obviously flirting with Donavon. Jewel gave her the cold shoulder and looked at Donavon with a questioning look. "Its nothing. I just met her a few days ago and she's new to our school. I just invited her over for the party." Donavon said with a worried look on his face. "Okay. Well uh can I come in? I've been standing here for a long time." Jewel said avoiding eye contact. "Uhm. Yeah, sure." Donavon mumbles moving away from the door. Jewel walks in, still avoiding eye contact. She takes out her cell phone and texts Candy.

JEWEL:D- Gawd. There is some sort of LBR hitting on Don! What should I do? I'm thinking I should just play fire with fire with her and flirt with Don. What you think?

~10 seconds later Jewel's phone beeps.

CANDY3-Let her know that she can't knock you down. WIN HIM OVER. G2G dinner's here. Good Luck. Not that you need it. ;]

Jewel believed in the words Candy had just sent. Jewel told herself that she was a confident, beautiful, and in the most exclusive clique. "Hey Don!" Jewel shouted, running towards him. Donavon was in the corner of the room looking a little upset. "Are you okay? This is your party and look at how amazing it is! You should be jumping for joy!" Jewel says. She has always been optimistic. "Really? You're not mad at me?" Donavon said in a sad voice.

"Why would I be upset?"

"Because, I invited that girl and I saw you give her the stink eye."

"It doesn't matter. Where is she?" Just as Jewel finished she heard "DONNYYYY! ITS MEE COME HERE I MISS YOU!" Jewel turned around to see the slut running towards them. "Who is she anyways?" Jewel says trying to stay calm. "I'm Acantha. I'm new to the school. I just moved from Canada but I'm actually from Hong Kong. I found Donny and he invited me to the party. Obviously for a reason." She says with a mischievous grin. "I just asked you who you are not your whole life story." Jewel says, rolling her eyes. " That's not my whole life story that would be WAYYY to short to be." Acantha says trying to defeat Jewel in this word fight. "Well it was long enough for me. If it was any longer I would have already fallen asleep even though I'm at a raging party and I'm a light sleeper." Jewel says squinting her eyes, daring her to fight on. "Whatever. I don't care about if you want to hear it. I want Donny and met to go dance! I told the DJ to play my favorite song! Come on!" Acantha screams half to Jewel and half to Donavon. Jewel give Donavon a 'leave and I'll kill your social life even though I like you' look. Donavon has like Jewel for a while but he was never sure about what she thought of him. He has never been good at reading expressions or messages from the eyes so all he saw from Jewel's message was I'd kill you if you go. "Uh. I don't like to dance." Don said giving Acantha a sorry look. "NO WAY. I saw you dance and you ARE AMAZING." Acantha says pulling him toward the living room. "Not if he dances with me." Jewel says. Jewel took a daring step toward revealing her crush but she didn't care. If Don didn't like her she was not going to let him like THAT girl. "Don come on" Jewel says giving him a wink. She was feeling daring. Jewel pulls Don onto the dance floor and hogs him for the rest of the night.

**Author's note: See what happens in the next chapter! Who knows, maybe the EA will hear about the PC and a war will begin after Acantha is over. Unless…Acantha can crush the exclusive clique. REVIEW!!!**


End file.
